Age Of Emperors
by Patih Alam
Summary: Dia adalah seorang kutu buku. Baginya, tidak ada hari tanpa membaca. Baik dari sejarah, ensiklopedi, antologi, biografi, bahkan novel-novel fiksi, semua dibacanya. Namun siapa menyangka bahwa seseorang seperti itu dahulunya adalah seorang pro gamer? Dia telah vakum untuk waktu yang lama, namun akankah dia kembali bermain ketika game berbasis VR rilis di dunia untuk pertama kalinya?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Kisah ini hanyalah fiksi semata. Tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperburuk citra karya aslinya. Dan tidak sedikit pun penulis mengambil keuntungan berbentuk material dalam kisah ini._

* * *

 _._

.

.

 _"Kali ini, takkan kubiarkan kau lolos!"_

 _Suara berat nan mengerikan terdengar begitu menggema dari sosok makhluk yang mengenakan zirah berwarna hitam._

 _Di sepasang lubang matanya, terlihat bara api yang menyala-nyala. Ia menatap nyalang pada lawan bicaranya. Sosok itu jelas bukan manusia! Hal itu diperkuat fakta bahwa saat ini ia tengah menaiki seekor kuda tempur berselimut api di sekujur tubuhnya._

" _Kau lah yang tak mengerti mengapa dahulu aku pergi dari_ _ **Progenitor Realm!**_ _"_

 _Seorang pria tua membalas dengan nada tegas._

 _Sekilas, ia tampak seperti manusia biasa. Namun pikiran itu tertepis seketika di kala sepasang netra milik pria tua itu bercahaya, aura berkekuatan dahsyat pun menguar dari tubuhnya!_

 _Mereka benar-benar tampak seperti musuh abadi! Sebab sosok berjubah zirah itu terlihat dipenuhi oleh kekuatan kegelapan, sedang pria tua itu diselimuti kekuatan cahaya._

 _"Aku memang tak mengerti dan tak akan pernah mau mengerti apa pun alasanmu itu, Ezalor!"_

 _Sosok berzirah itu mengacungkan pedang hitam ke arahnya yang berada tak jauh di depan._

 _"Kalau memang begitu sudah tak ada cara lain lagi, mari kita selesaikan ini sekarang juga, Nessaj!"_

 _Pria tua itu menaiki kuda putih di sampingnya. Selepas kemudian, ia pun ikut menghunuskan tombaknya._

 _Mereka memacu kuda masing-masing untuk berlari ke arah satu sama lain._

 _ **"Heaahh!"**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Patih Alam** _mempersembahkan_

 **-Age of Emperors-**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Kling!_

Suara lonceng kecil yang terpasang di atas pintu berbunyi, pertanda ada orang masuk.

"Selamat datang, selamat berbelanja—"

"—Kak!"

Seorang laki-laki yang sedang berada di balik mesin kasir menoleh. Mendapati sosok yang masuk ternyata adalah adiknya, ia pun mendesah lega. Sebab, akan menjadi masalah jika ia mengucap salam tanpa melihat orang yang datang.

 _Mereka bisa tersinggung karena sikapku,_ pikir laki-laki itu.

Akibat terlalu larut dalam kisah yang dibacanya, secara tak sadar ia mengucap salam begitu saja. Akhirnya ia pun menutup buku itu, memperlihatkan sampul berwarna coklat tua bertuliskan _The Creator and The Four Fundamental Heroes._

"Oh, kamu sudah pulang, Sara?"

Sara Uzumaki, itulah nama lengkap adiknya. Ia merupakan siswi tingkat menegah atas di _Shizuoka Institute of Science And Technology,_ salah satu dari lima sekolah elit di _Prefektur Shizuoka._

"Ya, hari ini ada ulangan harian, Kak. Jadi semua murid bisa pulang lebih awal dari hari biasa," Sara menyerahkan lipatan kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Laki-laki itu pun membuka lipatan kertas yang diberikan. Sebuah lembar jawaban biasa, namun yang menjadi fokusnya adalah apa yang terdapat di pojok kanan atas lembar itu, sebuah huruf A yang ditulis menggunakan spidol merah. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Kamu memang satu-satunya adik kebanggaan kakak."

" _Hehe_ , siapa dulu, _dong._ Sara~"

Meski sudah sering mendapat pujian seperti itu, hatinya tetap saja berbunga-bunga.

"Oh iya, Kak."

Sara membuka tas sekolahnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah ... majalah?

"Apa ini?"

Sara pun langsung membuka halaman demi halaman, seperti ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Ia terlihat begitu antusias.

"Coba lihat, Kak! _VR-MMORPG_ benar-benar akan menjadi nyata!"

Sara menunjukkan sebuah gambar ranjang berbentuk kapsul dengan segala perlengkapan canggih di dalamnya; seperti _headgear, smart pulse, microphone,_ _bedside monitor,_ beberapa kabel elektroda khusus, dan seperangkat _hardware_ lain.

Laki-laki itu membaca halaman yang ditunjukkan adiknya dengan serius. Sementara Sara di depannya, tengah menanti dengan harap-harap cemas. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dahinya berkerut, ia menatap adiknya penuh curiga.

"Kamu ... tidak sedang memohon agar aku mau membelikan ini untukmu, kan?"

Sara hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lebar, persis seperti mendiang ayah mereka ketika sedang grogi.

"Ayolah, Kak! Kumohon!"

Sara menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sembari memejamkan mata. Sementara laki-laki itu masih saja menatap tajam adiknya, seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Sara adalah seorang _gamer._ Awalnya, ia hanya memainkan _game-game_ sederhana layaknya _City Village,Town Island,_ dan _Dash Bounce._ Namun dikarenakan sebuah kejadian, kakaknya lah yang justru mengenalkan dia pada _game-game_ berbasis _role-player_ seperti _The Elder Fantasy, Final Scroll, Tomb Witcher, The Raider,_ dan masih banyak lagi.

 _Semua ini memang salahku,_ pikirnya penuh penyesalan.

Hal itu bermula dari peristiwa tragis yang menyebabkan terenggutnya nyawa kedua orang tua mereka, Sara adalah anak yang paling terpukul. Sebab, ia terbiasa hidup penuh kasih sayang dari Ayah dan Ibu. Berbeda dari sang kakak, meski juga sedih tetapi ia terlihat lebih tegar dan tidak seekspresif Sara.

Oleh karenanya, ketika Sara mengunci diri dan menangis di kamar selama berhari-hari membuat lelaki itu cemas. Ia butuh sesuatu agar adiknya tidak terus-menerus larut dalam kesedihan. Ia begitu khawatir Sara akan menjadi seorang yang anti sosial jika terus-menerus mengurung diri.

 _Sara butuh pengalih perhatian,_ batinnya saat itu.

Namun ia frustasi ketika berkali-kali Sara menolak untuk diajak pergi ke luar. Satu-satunya alternatif terakhir yang terpikirkan saat itu hanyalah _game,_ di mana Sara bebas memainkannya tanpa harus pergi keluar rumah. Ya, pada akhirnya ia pun memindahkan _PC_ dari kamarnya ke kamar Sara dan semua _game_ yang pernah dimainkannya.

Sara yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang yang cerdas, tak butuh waktu lama untuk memahami _game-game_ tersebut, dan mulai menikmatinya. Kesedihannya pun sirna, namun ... ia menjadi begitu kecanduan akan _game._ Dari yang _offline,_ sampai yang _online,_ hampir semuanya telah dimainkan oleh Sara. Bahkan, ia sendiri pun mengakui bahwa Sara lebih pantas menyandang gelar _Jack Of All Trades_ ketimbang dirinya dulu sewaktu masih suka bermain _game._

"Kak?"

Sara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sang kakak.

"Eh?"

Ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Bagaimana? Boleh ya?"

 _Apa boleh buat,_ pikirnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Boleh, dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu, Kak?"

"Nilaimu tidak boleh turun..."

 _"Yeayy!"_

Sara bersorak kegirangan. Baginya, itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah.

" ... dan untuk memastikan bahwa nilaimu bukan dari hasil menyontek, setiap hari aku akan mengetes apa saja yang sudah kamu pelajari di sekolah."

"..."

"..."

"Baik, Kak."

Sebenarnya Sara adalah siswi yang cerdas, namun terkadang ia terlalu malas berpikir dan lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan jawaban soal-soal itu kepada temannya. Dan sepertinya, kakaknya sudah mengetahui tabiat buruknya itu.

Sara pun melihat sekeliling area toko dan tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Mereka ada di mana Kak?"

"Sedang makan siang di dalam. Kamu juga harus makan, Kakak sudah menyiapkan _tamagoyaki_ spesial kesukaanmu."

" _Waah_ , mau Kak!"

Secepat kilat Sara langsung menghilang di balik pintu yang menghubungkan toko dengan rumah mereka.

 _Dasar ... anak itu,_ ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatnya.

-oOo-

Hari ini, _Uzumaki Books_ tidaklah begitu ramai. Hal ini mungkin dikarenakan beberapa pelanggannya telah meliburkan diri mereka untuk menikmati liburan akhir tahun.

Perlu diketahui, _Uzumaki Books_ yang terletak di _Prefektur Shizuoka_ ini memiliki koleksi judul buku yang melimpah. Dari buku-buku impor sampai buku-buku lokal layaknya sains, sastra, fisika, fiksi (seperti novel atau _manga_ ), semuanya tersedia. Bahkan toko ini memiliki katalog buku _online_ yang memudahkan pengunjung untuk mencari judul atau letak buku yang ingin dicari.

Selain daripada itu, toko yang dibangun di atas tanah seluas satu _deka-are_ ini tak hanya diisi oleh buku-buku, melainkan juga alat-alat tulis serta perlengkapan kantor. Maka tak heran, toko ini tidak pernah kehabisan pengunjung.

Awal mulanya, toko ini didirikan oleh Kushina Uzumaki. Itu bukanlah toko buku yang besar, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, toko ini mengalami ekspansi sedikit demi sedikit. Dan beberapa organisasi berbadan hukum pun menawarkan kesepakatan untuk bekerja sama dengan _Uzumaki Books,_ sehingga terwujudlah toko buku terbesar di wilayah Shizuoka ini.

Namun tidak seperti sang istri, Minato—suaminya—justru memilih untuk mengabdikan dirinya pada seni bela diri Jepang, khususnya pada seni pedang, _Kenjutsu._ Ia juga telah memenangkan setidaknya 2 kali dalam kejuaraan internasional dan beberapa kali dalam pertandingan antar wilayah. Minato benar-benar seorang _Kenjutsuka_ yang handal pada masanya.

Setelah dua tahun usia pernikahan mereka, lahirlah sang buah hati. Ia tampak seperti miniatur dari Minato dengan wajah bulatnya. Minato memberinya nama Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, Naruto benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki yang menyerupai ayahnya. Begitu pun sifatnya, sedari kecil ia memiliki sifat yang tenang, dan tidak mudah menangis. Ia juga cerdas, namun ada satu hal yang sangat disayangkan Minato, yaitu tekadnya tidak menurun kepada sang anak. Ya, Naruto lebih menyukai buku, hal itu pula yang membuat Naruto lebih dekat kepada Kushina ketimbang dirinya.

Meski begitu, Minato tetap menyayanginya. Selama itu untuk kebaikan, Minato mendukung apa pun yang disukai anaknya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kushina? Tak usah ditanya lagi, dengan antusias ia mengajari Naruto segala hal yang ia tahu. Dari buku-buku fiksi sampai dengan buku sejarah. Namun satu hal yang membuat Kushina bangga adalah … Naruto juga menyukai Sastra Klasik sama seperti dirinya! Maka tak heran, sedari kecil Naruto sudah semangat mempelajari aksara Jepang.

Ketika Naruto memasuki usia 6 tahun,Kushina melahirkan anak keduanya. Ia diberi nama Sara Uzumaki. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan mata berwarna violet.

Sara tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik. Apabila Naruto memiliki rupa seperti Minato namun hobi membaca buku dan menyukai sastra seperti Kushina, maka Sara justru kebalikan daripada itu. Ia memiliki paras seperti Kushina namun menyukai bela diri, layaknya Minato.

Pertama kali Minato mengetahui anak keduanya menyukai seni bela diri, ia sangat senang sekali. Kendati demikian, ia tak ingin anaknya berlatih keras sedari dini, terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang perempuan. Maka dari itu, Minato hanya mengajarkan teori-teori sederhana dalam bela diri dan sikap tubuh layaknya seorang _Aikidoka_.

Ketika memasuki sekolah menengah pertama _(chūgakkou),_ Naruto memiliki rutinitas baru; yaitu mengantar adiknya ke sekolah dasar, dan menjemputnya ketika jam sekolah dibubarkan. Itu adalah masa di mana ayahnya sedang aktif melatih murid-muridnya di _dojo,_ dan ibunya pun sibuk mengurus toko. Oleh karenanya, Naruto membantu meringankan beban kedua orang tuanya.

Di dalam kesehariannya, Naruto adalah anak yang rajin. Di pagi hari, ia pergi ke sekolah, sepulang dari sekolah ia membantu ibunya berjaga di toko, dan malamnya ia habiskan untuk belajar. Terdengar membosankan, namun tidak untuk Naruto. Baginya, itu adalah hal yang mengasyikkan. Terlebih ketika buku-buku baru datang ke toko, ia benar-benar antusias dan tak sabar untuk membacanya.

Namun ada satu kejadian yang mengubah kembali rutinitasnya. Hal itu terjadi ketika ia terlambat menjemput Sara. Di sana, di sudut lapangan yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah, Sara dikerumuni laki-laki sepantarannya. Hal itu tak jadi mengapa jikalau ia melihat Sara tertawa bersama mereka. Namun yang ia lihat saat itu Sara justru sedang menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, kontan saja membuatnya marah sejetika!

Ia langsung menerobos ke dalam kerumunan itu dan mendorong salah satu dari mereka yang _membully_ adiknya. Mereka yang melihat laki-laki yang jauh lebih dewasa daripada mereka terang saja langsung menjauh, bahkan beberapa dari mereka yang mengenal laki-laki itu sebagai kakak Sara langsung berlarian tak tentu arah. Pada akhirnya, mereka semua pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sara.

Naruto segera memeluk adiknya yang masih menangis. Di saat itu ia baru sadar, bahwa ia memiliki adik yang harus ia lindungi. Meski Sara bisa melakukan bela diri, namun tetap saja ia hanyalah seorang perempuan. Apa jadinya bila kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi? Beruntung ia memiliki tinggi badan yang melebihi anak seusianya, sehingga mereka memilih kabur. Coba saja jika terjadi perkelahian, mungkin ia bisa babak belur.

Keesokan harinya sepulang dari sekolah, Naruto pergi menuju _dojo._ Minato yang melihat anak sulungnya mengunjunginya pun heran, terlebih ketika secara tiba-tiba Naruto langsung bersujud di hadapannya, ia benar-benar terkejut. Para praktisi yang dilatih ayahnya pun dibuat terheran melihatnya.

Saat itu Naruto memohon agar dirinya juga diberi latihan sama seperti murid-murid ayahnya. Minato tak lagi terkejut, karena ia sudah menduga bahwa saat-saat seperti ini pasti akan datang. Yang membuat Minato penasaran adalah apa yang mendasari Naruto ingin berlatih.

Naruto pun menceritakan kejadian kemarin, membuat Minato geram seketika. Ia pun mengerti, namun … Naruto tak pernah berlatih apa pun sebelumnya sehingga akan sulit untuk mengimbangi murid-muridnya.

Akhirnya, ia menyuruh anaknya untuk berlatih fisik setiap hari, sebelum bisa bergabung dengan para praktisi. Namun ternyata hal itu membutuhkan 3 tahun lamanya untuk Naruto membiasakan diri dengan semua latihan fisik yang diberikan sang ayah. Sampai-sampai tubuhnya kini menjadi atletis; tidak terlalu kekar namun juga tidak terlalu kurus.

Usai menjalani pelatihan itu, Naruto mulai tertarik dengan seni pedang. Dimulai dari _Kendo,_ ia mempelajari cara menggunakan _fukuro shinai_ (pedang bambu)yang ringan sampai kemudian menggunakan _bokken_ (pedang kayu) yang lebih berat. Kedua senjata itu memiliki tekniknya tersendiri, oleh karenanya tak ada istilah 'menguasai'. Ia benar-benar harus berlatih dan berlatih sebelum ia siap menapaki seni _Kenjutsu,_ ilmu yang mengkhususkan diri pada penggunaan pedang / _katana._

-oOo-

Samar terdengar derap langkah kaki menyusuri lorong penghubung antara ruang keluarga dengan ruang toko, ia melewati beberapa kamar pribadi sebelum kemudian sampai pada sebuah pintu sorong. Ia pun membuka pintu itu.

"Ya, baiklah. Kami akan mengecek kembali stok persediaan kami. Kami akan segera kembali menghubungi Anda. Terima kasih."

Mendengar suara itu, langkah kakinya pun bergegas menghampiri.

"Telepon dari siapa, Kak?"

Naruto pun menoleh, mendapati laki-laki yang menegurnya adalah salah satu adik angkatnya.

"Oh, Kiba. Kebetulan sekali, barusan Wakil Kepala dari _Seiryo Academy_ ingin memesan buku. Coba tolong kau periksa apakah kita memiliki stok yang cukup atau tidak, ini adalah daftarnya."

Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah daftar pesanan kepada Kiba.

"Baiklah Kak, akan kulakukan. Sebaiknya kau pergi ke belakang dan makan."

Kiba segera mengambil tempat di meja kasir, tepatnya di depan sebuah komputer. Ia langsung membuka program _stock database_ untuk melihat ketersediaan barang.

"Oke, setelah itu kau langsung lakukan konfirmasi juga kepada pihak _Seiryo Academy,_ ya?"

"Serahkan saja padaku."

Merasa semuanya sudah bisa ditangani Kiba, Naruto pun pergi.

Sementara itu, Kiba mulai melakukan _cross-check_ terhadap pesanan yang tercatat pada daftar.

 _Mungkin ini diperlukan untuk tahun pelajaran baru mendatang,_ pikir Kiba melihat banyaknya jumlah buku yang dipesan.

Hal itu lumrah mengingat toko ini juga memiliki kerja sama dengan beberapa institusi pendidikan, termasuk sekolah Sara. Buku-buku khusus ini memang diperuntukkan bagi sekolah, sehingga tidak dijual secara umum.

Tak sampai 10 menit, pekerjaannya usai. Ia pun berniat langsung menelpon pihak _Seiryo Academy_.

Namun fokusnya teralihkan ketika ia mengambil kertas pesanan yang telah di- _markup_ , di balik kertas itu terdapat sebuah majalah yang menjadi alasnya.

" _VR?"_

Kiba tersenyum miring melihatnya. Ia pun membuka majalah itu, sampai kemudian di pertengahan halaman….

"Tidak mungkin!"

Kedua matanya berbinar penuh semangat. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat _VR-MMORPG_ benar-benar akan terwujud. Terlebih di paling atas halaman tersebut tertulis kalimat yang begitu provokatif;

 _Pre-Order: Stok Terbatas, Jangan Sampai Kehabisan!_

Kiba bukanlah seorang _gamer_ , namun ia menyukai _game_ kuno berbasis _RPG Classic._ Ia selalu berpikir _game-game_ masa kini harus sudah menuju kepada _VR._ Karena beberapa _game_ seperti _Role-Play, FPS, Action-Adventure_ sudah menggabungkan beberapa genre menjadi satu, akan tetapi semua itu masih kurang sempurna. Maka dari itu _VR_ adalah perpaduan sempurna dari semua genre _game_.

Dan kini apa yang diimpi-impikannya benar-benar menjadi nyata. Ia pun mencoba mengakses _website_ yang tertera dalam majalah….

"Tunggu sebentar, aku harus melakukan konfirmasi dulu."

Hampir saja ia melupakan tugasnya, menelepon pihak _Seiryo Academy._

 _-Bersambung-_

 **Kamus Referensi**

 _\- Progenitor Realm,_ dunia / alam tempat tinggal para makhluk berkekuatan _ultimate_. Istilah tempat ini diambil dari sejarah salah satu _game_ fenomenal ternama.

 _\- Prefektur,_ merupakan satuan suatu wilayah di Jepang. Luas _Prefektur_ setara dengan Kabupaten / Kota.

 _\- Headgear,_ salah satu alat / benda fiksi yang umum dalam cerita _sci-fi._

 _\- Smart Pulse_ , _Bedside Monitor,_ Elektroda, merupakan serangkaian alat untuk mendeteksi detak jantung, tekanan darah, dan kondisi psikis seseorang.

 _\- Jack Of All Trades,_ ahli dalam semua hal (game). Lebih dikenal dengan nama _Jockey._

 _\- Kenjutsuka,_ merupakan orang yang berlatih dalam seni bela diri _Kenjutsu_ (pedang).

 _\- Aikidoka,_ adalah sebutan untuk seseorang yang mendalami ilmu seni bela diri Jepang.

 _\- Dojo,_ sebuah tempat untuk para praktisi berlatih seni bela diri.

 _\- VR-MMORPG (Virtual Reality-Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game),_ merupakan _game_ berbasis _virtual reality_ di mana seseorang bisa mentransferkan kesadaran dirinya untuk bermain dengan avatar dalam dunia tersebut.

 **A/N :** Review akan dibalas pada kolom review juga. Terima kasih telah membaca karangan saya. Harap meninggalkan jejak untuk berpartisipasi dalam pengembangan fic ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Patih Alam, pamit mengundurkan diri.


End file.
